Kage Kokoro
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: AU. Formerly 'Kage Shinzou'. A family curse left Takuya without emotions. This drastically change the canon timeline when Cherubimon influenced him to his side. While working for Cherubimon, will Takuya find the person to 'unseal' his heart? Takouichi.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Kage Kokoro

**Summary:** _(Long version)_ The Kanbara has a family curse called the Shadow Heart. The Shadow Heart makes its host unable to feel emotions. The curse can only be broken by a kiss from someone outside the family. Now it's Takuya's turn to carry on the curse, even if his was activated early. What if Takuya went on a different train and met Cherubimon and was taken advantaged due to the curse? And who will breaks Takuya's curse?

**Pairings**: Eventual Takouichi _(Takuya x Kouichi/Kouichi x Takuya)_, one-sided Ranamon x Agnimon/Takuya and undecided Izumi pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, only this fanfiction and the idea behind it.

_**Warning**_: This fanfiction will contain highly emotionless Takuya later.

**EDITS:** Changed to title to _Kage Kokoro_, as well as reformatting and fixing up the prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Happy Birthday, Takuya!"

"Chocolate! My favourite!" Takuya Kanbara, a young brunet boy who had just turned ten, exclaimed when he saw the chocolate cake with candles on them, waiting for him to blow them out.

"Make a wish, Takuya!"

"Blow them away, Taki!"

"HEY!" Takuya shouted half-heartily at one of his friends for the nickname, before looking at the cake. Then turn to his mum. "Thanks mum!"

Smiling, Yuriko watched as her son's friends sing the birthday song, and then said. "Takuya, blow them out."

Taking a deep breath, Takuya blow them all out, while his friends cheered.

"Alright, cake!"

"I have a slice after Takuya!"

"No, _I'll_ be the one after him, Yasuo!"

"Hey, cut it out, guys!" Takuya said, hoping to stop his friends from fighting.

Yuriko smiled, and then frowned. Studying her son, she saw a thin layer of dark energy. Her eyes widen. 'No, the Shadow Heart comes early!'

"What's wrong, honey?" Takeshi asked, looking at his spouse with concern.

"It comes early, Takeshi!" Yuriko whispered to her husband, panic in her voice was clearly heard by her husband.

His own eyes widen, Takeshi glanced at his son who's cutting the cake and giving slices to his friends. "I guess we better tell him a lot earlier then planned."

Still looking worried, Yuriko watched as the aura around Takuya slowly grows bigger, only seen by family members.

As they joked around, the brunet boy slowly found himself unable to laugh at his friends' joke and forced himself to make one. Heck, Takuya even have to force a smile. 'What's happening to me?'

-----

_After the party..._

After his friends went home, Yuriko went into Takuya's room after tucking in Shinya. Sitting on Takuya's chair, she said softly. "Takuya?"

Sitting up in his bed, Takuya turned to his mother, looking at her with his eyes, which is slowly begin to darken. "Mum?"

"Takuya, have you been feeling that you can't feel emotions?" Yuriko asked. "Even if you can't laugh?"

Looking at his hands on his lap, the brunet boy asked. "Mum, what's happening to me?"

"It's a curse." Yuriko replied, the answer made Takuya looked up.

"A curse?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette mother began to explain. "Centuries ago, our ancestor in Ancient China had angered a spirit. The spirit put a curse on him as revenge, the curse that affects the heart."

"You mean I'm going to have cancer?!"

"No!" Yuriko whacked her son's head, lightly. "I mean emotionally! If that's true then you won't be here!"

"Oh..."

With a sighed, Yuriko continued. "The curse was Shadow Heart, a curse that makes the host unable to feel emotions. However, it can only be broken by a special person outside the host's family who can make the host feel even the slightest emotion."

Takuya looked down at his lap where his hands are rested, as his eyes darken more, the brunet boy himself feels very hard to feel emotions.

"The curse went on for generations, until four generations ago, your great-great grandmother's Shadow Heart was broken by a Japanese boy." Yuriko continued. "Their child's Shadow Heart was weaken and appears later. They figured out that with less Chinese blood in our veins, the Shadow Heart weakens."

Takuya's eyes finally became dull and emotionless as he listened to his mother. When he looked up, Yuriko's heart almost breaks at the site of the dull eyes.

"Since then," Yuriko managed to let out. "The Shadow Heart appears when the host is thirteen or older."

"Mum, what about me?" Takuya asked, rather emotionlessly. "I'm ten."

"I'm not sure, Takuya. There were maybe some problems in your genes to make it appear earlier, who know?" Yuriko whispered, tucking her eldest son in his bed. Before the Shadow Heart takes affect, Takuya always complained about being too old for any 'special family obligations', but now, the mother missed it.

"Good night, Takuya." Yuriko whispered, turning off the lights.

"'Night, mum," The brunet boy let sleep claimed him for the night, closing his eyes.

Yuriko closed Takuya's bedroom door quietly, thinking to herself. 'Whoever Takuya's special person is; I hope that person can break his Shadow Heart. It's so early!'

With that, Yuriko went to her bedroom she shared with Takeshi, ready to turn in for the night.

**To be continued...**


	2. Dark Flame ignite! Agnimon the Dark Lege...

Last time, the Shadow Hearts was awakened during Takuya's 10th birthday...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, only this fanfiction and ideas.

_**Warning:**_ Emotionless Takuya

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Dark Flames ignite! Agnimon the Dark Legendary Warrior!

It was almost a year since Takuya's Shadow Heart activated earlier then usual. During that time, Takuya's reputation at school changes, from energetic and hot-headed boy to a quiet and somewhat mysterious loner. Though, that never stopped the girls from chasing him before.

The brunet boy in question was sitting at the table in the living room, with Shinya's birthday cake sitting in the middle of the table. Not tempted by the cake, Takuya was currently studying his science textbook.

The telephone ringed and Yuriko answered it.

"Hello? Huh, you'll be coming home late? But it's Shinya's birthday!"

"Tell dad to bring me a big present!"

Looking up from his textbook, Takuya smiled emotionlessly, his brother's Shadow Heart will be activated in a couple of years. Still, he would let Shinya enjoyed his life and emotions before the Shadow Heart became active.

Takuya was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark crimson T-shirt with a "Kage Kokoro" on it in black kanji, and jeans. His socks are black with dark crimson and black sneakers. Somehow, it never failed at turning girl's heads.

Then, Takuya's dark crimson cell phone beeped, signalling a message. Picking it up from the table, Takuya pressed the "Yes" button to open the message.

"_Do you wish to play the game? Yes or No?_" A mature feminine voice asked from his cell phone, Takuya raised a brow. 'Game? Is Tatsuya pulling a prank? But, he can't mimic a woman's voice.'

Shrugging slightly, barely noticeable, the brunet pressed yes.

"_Go to Jiyuugaoko Train Station and go on the train for Shibuya at 17:45._" The voice instructed.

Takuya looked at the clock, that's hanging on the wall, to check the time. '17:14; I'll get there in time by walking.'

Standing up and putting his cell phone into his right jacket pocket, he went to the door. Just before he opens it, Takuya said to his mum. "Mum, I'll be out for a while."

"Okay, you better be back before dinner!"

Nodding, he opened the door and walked out.

-----

Takuya was walking to the direction of the train station. He went by a man and his son passing each other a soccer ball. When the man's cell phone ring and missed the soccer ball because he have to answer it, the ball rolled past him.

When Takuya continued to walked, suddenly he turned around and kicked the soccer ball back to the man; the ball just narrowly avoided being squashed by a truck.

The brunet boy continued his way to Jiyuugaoko Train Station, after he nodded to the man's thanks.

Once Takuya was at the station, he went straight to the nearest ticket machine, only to find it have an "out of order" sign.

'Out of order? Guess I'll just find another machine.' Takuya thought, just when he was about to walked off, he heard a beep. The brunet turned to face the machine, and find a dark red ticket coming out.

'Strange, don't the sign say it was out of order?' Takuya shrugged and pulled the ticket out.

The small trip from the ticket machine to the train is normal for everyone; nothing special and unusual happen, yet.

When the brunet gets onto his train, he has just a minute before the trip begins. Then, he saw a boy, completely ignoring the looks from girls within his age group.

The boy was around his age with long raven hair tied back in a low ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue windbreaker over a yellow T-shirt with blue collar and khaki pants. His sneakers are white with navy blue tiger stripes, white socks and have a blue bandana with dark gold stripes.

Suddenly, his cell phone's beeped, as well as the bandana boy's. Both boys answered their respective cell phones.

"_Go to the basement of Shibuya Train Station at 18:00pm._" The same mature woman's voice earlier said, coming from both boys' cell phones.

When the train stopped at Shibuya, the passengers, including Takuya and the bandana boy, get out of the train.

As they walked out of the train, the Takuya thought he seen a boy who looked a lot like bandana boy, but push the thought out of his mind when he searched for the elevator.

Takuya, then, saw the bandana boy walking towards the wall and saw the elevators. Remembered the boy received similar voice mail, the brunet follows him, unaware that he's being followed.

He saw the bandana boy walked into an elevator, and managed to walk in fast enough before the metallic doors closed. The elevator moved downward, the brunet assumed the raven-hair boy pressed the button for the basement.

There was silence between the two boys, one preferred to keep to himself and the other didn't see any reason why he should start a conversation.

The elevator stopped and opened its metallic doors. Takuya stepped out and saw himself in a middle of a large room with the elevator in the centre and multiple trains of different colours, with children getting on.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the bandana boy walked past and went on a blue carriage. Then, his cell phone beeped, with yet another voice mail.

"_Do you wish to continue or go back? Yes or no?_" The woman asked through his phone.

Takuya pressed "yes", after coming all this way, why would the brunet go back?

-----

A dark entity looked at a screen with Takuya on it, with an evil smirk.

"Kukukuku, so, this Shadow Heart makes the host unable to feel emotions. I'll use this to my advantage." The _large_ entity said, his voice has echoed lightly.

Using his powers, he intercepts the woman's connection to Takuya, gaining control over the brunet's cell phone, after a short struggled with the woman.

"Kukukuku, I'll have the advantage in numbers if the boy was chosen by the Spirit." The entity said to himself; turning away from the screen to a dark crimson object floating in the air. The lights covered it completely, but the entity already knows its details.

"Soon, I'll be the most powerful being ever!"

-----

Another voice message became active, only this time, the woman's voice was replaced by a deep, hidden evil tone, male voice.

"_Go on Dark the Trailmon if you want to be cured._" The voice said; Takuya looked at his cell phone. His mother always tells him a special person is the only cure and nothing more. But can he trust the male voice?

-----

The dark entity, Cherubimon, was quickly thinking up a good excuse to bribe the brunet. The fallen angel will not loose the opportunity of getting an emotionless fighter on his side.

-----

Then, most of the trains began to leave, but one of them seems to had decided to stay behind.

"_Unless you want to stay the way you are, climb on._" The voice tempted, the brunet was thinking whether or not he should go on or turn back.

As if controlled by a forced, Takuya feel his body moving towards the last train and climbed inside the carriage, unable to feel the feeling of something is wrong, which is locked away by the Shadow Heart.

-----

Cherubimon was laughing out loud evilly; soon, he'll have a near-perfect bearer for one of the remaining Spirits he got.

The fallen angel turned to the dark-hair boy with baseball cap; while he waits for Takuya to come, Cherubimon will have to deal with Kouichi Kimura, to give the boy before him a certain something…

-----

Takuya looked out the window, as he sits down in the carriage, waiting for the train to stop at its destination, where ever it is. Then, suddenly, Takuya's cell phone glows and turns into a strange black and dark crimson device. The brunet glanced at it, before looking out the window. He'll find out bout it later.

Inside the his heart, a battle is going on. Between his emotions and the Shadow Heart curse, but the curse blocked every attempt of having Takuya to feel emotions.

Takuya continued to look out the window, until he spotted a tall building of some sort in the distance.

The train, then, went through a tunnel. After a minute or so, it found itself in a large area similar to a train station. Only the difference is there are fewer rail-tracks and have a darker decoration theme.

He stood up, holding onto a metallic pole, as the train slow down. Once the train completely stop; the doors opened and Takuya walked out and onto the platform.

"You should go to Cherubimon-sama now." A deep voice said, making Takuya turned around and saw the train talking. If he hasn't got the curse, his surprise would be seen clearly. But all he did was widening his eyes slightly.

"What?" Takuya asked, looking at the talking train. The brunet boy, then, said rather dryly, "Talking trains, next thing I'll see is a flying pig."

"Ha, ha," The train said, with sarcasm dripping in its voice. "My name is Dark the Trailmon."

"Kanbara Takuya." The brunet introduced himself, before asking. "And what is a Trailmon?"

"Look, kid. I haven't got all day and Cherubimon-sama is waiting for you." Dark said; he moved his head to point to a direction. "He's waiting in the room down the corridor to your right, the fifth door to your left."

With that, Dark started his engine and goes off.

Since he has nothing else to do, Takuya follows the direction Dark given him. After walking a bit, he found himself standing in front of a pair of twin-doors and knocked it.

"You may come in." The same male voice from the brunet's cell phone said from the other side of the doors.

Takuya opened the doors and walked in, the door closed behind him. He was in a large room, which was decorated in dark theme and in a style he seen from picture books of a throne room from Shinya's fairytale books.

Sitting in a large throne in front of him, is what seem to be a huge dark rabbit, roughly the half the size of Tokyo Tower, with strange markings and its ears have a ring each. Around its neck are a jester-like collar and its head have two horns.

Inside Takuya, his emotions and Shadow Heart stop fighting, temporarily, to gaped at the giant rabbit, and practically said, _What the hell?_

That shall be forever marked as the first time his emotions and Shadow Hearts agreed on something.

"I've been expecting you, Kanbara Takuya." The giant rabbit, Cherubimon, said.

"What did you want, Cherubimon?" Takuya asked, not bother to use formalities on a dark rabbit of all living beings.

'I'm sure he'll refuse, so I might as well use force.' Cherubimon thought, before holding up his right hand, a dark crimson orb appears and thrown it at Takuya suddenly.

"What?" Takuya cried out, in time with his emotions' and Shadow Heart's '_what in the (censored) hell?!_'

Before the orb collided with the brunet, Takuya got a glimpse of what's inside the orb. It has a hexagon platform and some sort of set of crimson armour with gold rims from waist and above. The helmet has horns and other features, giving it a demonic look and spiky blond hair coming out from the back.

Takuya kept his mouth shout, refraining himself from crying out, not in pain but the power he feels pouring into his body.

Takuya's transformed cell phone, then, floats up and absorbed the orb and the Spirit hidden inside. The device, dropped into Takuya's hand, whose eyes is now closed while standing up.

"Now, Child of Flame; uses the Spirit with your D-Scanner!" Cherubimon the bunny rabbit, nay fallen angel ordered.

Takuya's eyes open slowly and hold up his D-Scanner, which its screen glow with the Spirit appears on the screen.

"Spirit!"

"_Spirit…_" With his left hand holding his D-Scanner and the other out-stretch, his right hand, then, was covered by a ring of digital code. He moved them together, not bother doing fancy movements, letting his D-Scanner scanned the codes. Then, he moved them apart, making the codes spread out and surrounded him. "_Evolution!_"

Conveniently enough, when Takuya's clothes were ripped off, the codes cover him and his body glows. Outlines of digital armour appear, moving over to where they're going to attached. Once they're above their destination, they attached to the brunet's body, before he was cover in crimson flames.

Once the flames died off; in Takuya's place was a tall male blond warrior in crimson armour, in the same design as the Spirit, appears. He lands on the bigger version of the hexagon platform.

"_Agnimon!_" The Legendary Warrior of Flame called out his name, his wrists cover in fire.

Cherubimon smirked evilly, now he has six warriors on his side. His chance of winning is now even bigger. The bunny rabbit--fallen angel noticed Agnimon's armour is darker then usual, but dismissed it as an effect of the Shadow Heart curse.

"Now go and get yourself acquainted with the other Dark Warriors." Cherubimon commanded.

"Yes, Cherubimon-sama," Agnimon said, bowed before walking out of the room.

For readers who wonder about the emotions and Shadow Heart. The emotions are now crying '_No~_!' and the Shadow Heart was kept quiet.

'What make me say that?' Within Agnimon, Takuya was thinking. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I change?'

_All shall be explained, Child of Flame._

**To be continued...**

**EDIT**: _Reformatting and fixing up mistakes, as well as redoing some sentences._


	3. Acquaintances

Last time, Takuya got a voice mail from a mysterious woman. However, someone else hijacked his phone and led him on a different train...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, only this fanfiction and idea, as well as Anima and Kage.

_**Warning**_: Emotionless Takuya

**EDITS**: Once again, reformatting and fixing up old mistakes.

**EDITS #2**: Made some small changes.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Acquaintances

To any normal person, they're most likely to get annoyed and/or agitated when they realised one simple fact; they're lost.

Of course, Takuya is not normal, not with a family curse that made him emotionless (the part about him getting fangirls back home was merely an extra for being a male). Also, the brunet was still Agnimon from the earlier Spirit Evolution.

'_Let's see, if I was an evil henchmen hanging out, where would I be_?' Takuya's emotions wonder out, a bit dryly. Within Takuya's heart, the personification of his emotions looked like an androgynous version of himself but wearing a cheerier version of the host's outfit. As Takuya's emotions, it was named Anima and was considered as 'female' from someone else for convenience.

'_How about that door with designs that probably looks like digital Korean alphabet_.' Takuya's Shadow Heart replied, equally dryly in tone. He looks more or less like their host except wearing a black Chinese shirt with silver rims and grey pants. Anima always called him Kage, meaning 'shadow', for more or less obvious reasons after he has dubbed her 'Anima'.

'_Whatever._' Anima said, with a glare at him as Kage pull a few mental strings for Agnimon to notice the door.

The Human Warrior of Flame looks around before he noticed a door with strange designs and shrugged, before walking towards it...

"HEY!"

…but ended up having a blue/green blur bumping into him, but Agnimon managed to keep his balance.

"Watch where you're goin' ya…!" The blur turn out to be a strange green female humanoid frog/nymph wearing a skimpy light blue swimsuit with interesting sea blue patterns on it. There is one red gem on each of her armguard, and three on her helmet. Both armguards and the middle part of her helmet have a curve near the end. From the back at where her rear is a pair of green fish fins (shade darker then her skin), and her ears was also the same shape but skin colour with dark blue near the top. Her eyes were red and there are three lines coming out from below her left eye.

Whatever she's going to say, it didn't came as she looked up at Agnimon and gaped.

-----

Ranamon was in a hurry. The reason; the Legendary Warrior of Water has just heard there's a new Legendary Warrior working with them, she just need to check which element and hope he (Ranamon'll absolutely _not_ going to work with a female Warrior who's more beautiful than herself) doesn't talk like Mercuremon, same level of intelligence as Arbormon or isn't as ugly as Grottomon (one ugly Human Warrior is enough). There's Duskmon, Human Warrior of Darkness, too, also recent addition to Cherubimon's army; but he's too..._creepy_ and distant that Ranamon not sure if she even bother want to talk to him. Plus, those eyeball on his armour creep her out.

Anyway, she was running along before she bumped into someone. Being the person she is, Ranamon react to it.

"Watch where you're goin' ya…!" Ranamon would've continued, but she notice who she bumped into. A rather good looking, demonic armoured humanoid Digimon with long, spiky blond hair. His blue eyes were rather dull but have certain…something to it, Ranamon couldn't be sure but it's there. One thing for sure...

'He's such a _hunk_!'

-----

"…" Agnimon simply hold out his hand to help the nymph-like humanoid up. Inside, Anima was thinking out loud.

'_Hmm, she could be one of these "Legendary Warriors" and we may get to know her for a while from now on..._'

'_Hmph, I don't care who he choose. I want to get this over with._' Kage said, looking at Ranamon through Agnimon's eyes.

"Sorry." Agnimon said. "Did you happen to know where the other Legendary Warriors currently are?"

"Y-yeah!" Ranamon replied, blushing a bit. "I'm Ranamon, Warrior of Water."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Agnimon of Flame."

Ranamon's blush was quite an interesting colour on her green skin at the moment. "I'll, uh, show you the way! That okay?"

The taller Warrior nodded and let Ranamon lead him. There was a silence as the nymph takes him to the others, as Anima and Kage have their own thoughts about this.

'_She's cute, for a Legendary Warrior, even though she's not human._' Anima mused.

'_She's water, so the other Warriors have their own elements._' Kage thought. He wonders how many Legendary Warriors there are.

"So...what kind of Digimon are you before you came here?" Ranamon asked. "I was a cute marine type! You?"

"..." The Shadow Heart and Takuya's emotion debated on this, somewhat. Well, Kage never really bother so it's not much of a debate. "I was a human before."

"Uh huh...WHA?" Ranamon gaped. 'Wonder if his human self looks cute.'

Agnimon nodded, before the nymph asked him: "Think you can show me if you can?"

He _blinked_, before shrugging. '_Success!'_ Anima cheered. _Yes_, if this keeps up, Kage can go away and she can release Takuya's literally pent up emotions out!

'_Whatever._'

They talked for a while, though it's one-sided with Ranamon explaining about the Digital World and Digimon to their seemly only human Dark Warrior, before arriving at the room where the other Legendary Warriors are, the intriguingly designed door automatically opened for them to enter.

Upon entry, with the door closing behind them, Agnimon looked around the room. It was a fairly large room, a bit on the dark side with strange interior designs and many of the furniture seemly made out of unknown materials that look like solidified magma.

"Oi! We got a new Warrior with us!" Ranamon exclaimed to the three humanoid Digimon.

One of the Legendary Warrior is what one would called an oversized troll with an exceptionally large nose, with his skin colour being earthy with symbols on his arms and his nose. His bluish purple over red armour gave him a rather fantasy-feeling to him, with a large floppy red hat ends with a bluish purple spiked ball at the end. On his stomach is the kanji for 'Earth' on a metal plate.

Another looks like it just stepped out of a robotic world, but instead of metal, his (is it a male?) armour design was made out of wood like the earlier models of robots and toys. His armour colour is sandy yellow with brownish orange patterns around him and on his back is what it seems to be a booster pack, but Agnimon wasn't sure.

Lastly, the remaining Warrior looks rather unique, being of a soldier with green armour with red/yellow patterns and double mirror shields, one for each arm. Instead of a face was a mirror with red lips for his mouth. There's also a mirror on his stomach, with a red/yellow Ying-Yang like shape in front.

"Which one is he?" The troll asked, walking over and looking up at Agnimon.

'_Whoa...big nose.'_ Anima commented, blinking at the sheer size of the nose.

"I'm Agnimon, Warrior of Flame." The Dark Warrior of Flame replied, staring back at the troll, his eyes seem to freak him out since the Earth Warrior jumped a bit.

"Ugly over here is Grottomon, Warrior of Earth." Ranamon introduced, pointing at the troll, who began to protest at her description but none paid much heed to him. "The Warrior of Wood is Arbormon, don't mind him if he sometime act like an idiot."

"Please to meet you." Arbormon greeted, before he registered what Ranamon said. "Hey!"

"And... the mirror one is Mercuremon of Steel." The nymph finished, pointing to Mercuremon.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet thou," The Warrior of Steel bowed. There's something in his tone that made Agnimon suspicious, so he made a mental note to keep an eye on Mercuremon.

The blond Digimon nodded, staring direction at the mirror that is Mercuremon's face, which he can see his own reflection in it. "..."

"I would've introduced Duskmon, but he's not here." Ranamon said. "He's the one with black armour and eyeballs on them, not hard to recognise but a pain to find."

'_Duskmon, huh?_ _He seems interesting..._' Kage pondered, imagining what he might look like.

'_Hey! I can see the image, you know!_'

Before anyone of them continues or starts a subject for a conversation, there's a knock on the door. "Thou may enter." Mercuremon said.

A DemiDevimon, a small Digimon with his head as his body with legs and a pair of bat wings walked in. "Cherubimon-sama ordered for your presences."

"Probably work." Ranamon muttered, before looking up at Agnimon. "Let's go! No use getting him angry on ya first day!"

"..."

They all walked out and went towards Cherubimon's throne room, as Kage and Anima talked about what's going on.

'_This better be something interesting or I'll get outta here!_' Anima said to herself out loud.

Kage looked over at her with indifference. '_You know you have limited influence on the body._'

'_At times like these, I absolutely __hate__ you...'_

'...'

They're outside the throne room, before Cherubimon's powerful voice said. "Come in, my Dark Warriors."

The door opened before them, as the four Dark Warriors entered the room.

**To be continued...**


	4. The Orders

_Last time_...as Agnimon, Takuya was introduced to the rest of the Dark Warriors, aside from Duskmon. Then, Cherubimon called for their presences...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon; only this story and anything unfamiliar from the series will be noted here (including Anima and Kage).

_**Warning**_: Out of character Takuya/Agnimon

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Orders

"Come in, my Dark Warriors."

As the great double door opened, the five Dark Legendary Warriors entered the throne room, where Cherubimon awaited for them. One they stood before them, all five of them bow down in front of the tainted Great Angel.

For Anima, the very action of being _inferior_ and _below_ someone like Cherubimon annoyed her. Before all of this happened, Takuya was just a not-so-normal boy living in Japan, with a not-quite-normal life and problems. Angrily, she started yelling at the personification of the Shadow Heart curse.

'_Exactly _why _are we bowing before him? We're better off rebelling and get out of this strange world!_' Anima growled, waiting for an answer from the one she despised.

'...' Kage kept silent, looking out through Takuya's eyes with an indescribable look in his eyes. Before his host's emotions began to demand something, one of the Dark Legendary Warriors spoke up.

"Thou called for us, milord?" It was Mercuremon, speaking on the Dark Legendary Warriors' behalf. The five of them lifted up their head to see Cherubimon.

"Yes..." Cherubimon looked down at his Warriors, staring at the five of them sans Duskmon in turns, before his eyes landed upon Agnimon. The Warrior of Flame stared back at him; his haunted blue eyes yield no whit of emotions. This pleased the Great Angel, knowing that he now has six Legendary Warriors working for him. With an inward smirk, he continued. "I have new orders for you all."

Getting their complete attention on him, he continued. "Grottomon, Arbormon, I want you two to continue gathering up DigiCode for me. Ranamon, you are to keep an eye on the oceans, lakes and rivers. Mercuremon, you'll be staying here with me to make sure the Digimon know their place and orders here." Finally, he came to Agnimon. "Agnimon, I want you to stay behind for your..._specialised_ orders."

"Yes sir."

"Of course, milord."

"Right away!"

"..." Agnimon nodded his understanding of the orders, and didn't rise when the Great Angel Digimon dismissed the other Dark Warriors from the room. This rouse suspicion within him, as Anima pondered on Cherubimon's words.

'_I don't like where this is going..._' Anima frowned, crossing her arms.

"Agnimon."

Agnimon looked up directly into the Great Angel's eyes. "Yes, Cherubimon?" The Warrior of Flame enquired, wondering what orders Cherubimon'll gave him.

"..." Cherubimon stared at him, with a look as if he's in deep thought. "Tell me...what do you remember prior to your arrival here?" The Mega level Digimon needed to know, so he can handled Agnimon without lessening his grip on him. To be sure that he won't be betrayed.

"I..." Agnimon began, thinking back on his memories before meeting Cherubimon. "I remember..." Within his mind, his emotions and curse found themselves suddenly very busy.

-----

'_Intruder!_' Anima hissed, when they saw something emerged and going after both her and the area where Takuya's memories are stored. '_H...hey!_' Before being enveloped, Anima found herself suddenly move out of the way; looking to her left, she saw Kage holding her arm.

'...' Staring at the dark thing, the curse let go of his host's emotions. '_Be more wary, Anima. Don't expect to be looked after by others._' Kage said, with his eyes still on the ominous thing that represents Cherubimon's influence.

'_Hmph,_' Anima gave him a look. '_Yeah, I got that...but we better get that thing away from the memories!_' Dealing with Kage was enough on its own, but having another resident inside Takuya was another thing entirely.

'_Move...only I can be Takuya's dark influence!_' Kage suddenly exclaimed, before both he and Anima ran in to fight off the dark influence away from Takuya's memories.

-----

"Remember...another place and talking with people..." Agnimon replied, some of his memories surfaced within his mind, some clear and others blurred. "...as well as...being among them."

Sitting on his massive throne, Cherubimon frowned at his answer; thinking up on how to deal with the Warrior of Flame's knowledge. Then, the Great Angel smirked internally. 'But of course! He can do it, but first...'

"Agnimon, do you know...who you are before becoming Agnimon?" It was a risky question; however, if handled correctly, the Mega level Digimon will has an excellent warrior working for him.

"...Yes." The blond warrior replied after a period of silence, much to Anima's triumphant cheers. The Warrior of Flame wondered about his answer and Cherubimon's probing questions. In his mind, he thought about them and then settled on it. He'd play along until something happens.

'_Anima, he's planning something..._' Kage murmured, placing a foot on top of Cherubimon's influence, which was shifting about, changing its shape.

Cherubimon was silent. Earlier on, one of his servants brought reports of humans in the Digital World. A great number of them had returned to their world, but a handful of them stayed. The Great Angel had concluded that those few humans were brought over by one of the other, despicable Angels.

"There are reports of humans entering the Digital World," Cherubimon began, breaking his silence. "There's a high chance that they're employed by enemy Digimon against my cause."

'_Your cause? Exactly what is your cause?_' Anima asked, which is, of course, unheard by the Mega level Digimon. Her question mirrored the one floating in Agnimon's mind, who has guessed what his orders are.

"Agnimon, you are to spy on those humans and report their activities to me." Cherubimon finally said, looking down at him. "You should be able to revert back to your human form and can easily blend in."

"So I am to gather information in order to sabotage them?" Agnimon summed it up. He did has thoughts on the other humans, but as always, Kage's presence render his feelings blank, null of curiosity and urge for independency.

Emotionless blue eyes met tainted yellow eyes, staring in silence before one of them broke it.

"...Yes."

Standing up, Agnimon bowed before him and said. "Understood; I'll begin at your orders."

"As soon as possible," Cherubimon ordered, smirking. "When you're ready, change back and spy on them."

"...Of course." Bowing once again, the Warrior of Flame was finally dismissed and left the room.

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: I apologise for the wait; school and laziness get in the way, especially when there's important schoolwork that affects my grades and graduation from high school. Don't worry, everyone, Duskmon will appear. Once again, reviews and criticisms are accepted, since I did this myself without a beta reader.

**Attention** to all _Hidden Flame_ readers, I've put up a poll, so vote there instead of by reviews.


	5. Deploy

Last time...Cherubimon has given his private orders to Agnimon, and now the Warrior of Flame was ready to go...

**Disclaimer**: _Pyra Kurai Akaidra_ doesn't owned _Digimon_ of any form, only this fanfiction, Anima and Kage.

**Warning**: Emotionless Takuya/Agnimon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Deploy

Footsteps lightly echoed in the corridor, Agnimon was thinking about his orders the tainted Great Angel, Cherubimon, has given him. The Warrior of Flame was to spy on the humans and report their movements, plans and other exploitable information to the tainted Great Angel. With the right information, Cherubimon can easily devastate the humans while strengthening his powers, and he, Agnimon, would be one of reasons it might happen.

He stopped. His gauntlet covered hand held the D-Scanner firmly; in front of him is the door he recognised as the one leading into the Trailmon station. Glancing to the side, Agnimon stared at the dark corridor to his left, just dimly lit by low, bluish purple torches on the walls. Though Cherubimon's dark influence, still being held down by Anima and Kage, urged him to go on through the door and follow his given orders.

'_Hush, you!_' Anima hissed, sitting on top of the dark thing, its shape shifted slowly into a humanoid form and back into a blob. While Takuya's emotions was occupied, Kage thought he felt something or someone watching; frowning a bit, he made sure Takuya's aware of this, if he hasn't already.

Blue eyes stared into the dimly lit corridor, at where the darkness was gathered the most. From within them, a pair of distinctively different yet darken crimson eyes stared back at the Warrior of Flame. They both held the stare for a long, unspoken moment. From within, there's a spark of interests and fascination that managed to move past Kage, much to their surprise when the owner of the crimson eyes silently stepped forward, showing only his face, a humanoid face almost completely covered in black, demonic mask and helmet, showing only his crimson eyes with some dark markings below them.

Agnimon blinked, breaking eye contact with the strange humanoid Digimon, who had disappeared the second after their stare was broken. He felt _something_ during that moment, something he hasn't felt since his, Takuya's, tenth birthday. There's something about those eyes that caught his rare moment of fascination. Frowning a little, the Warrior of Flame pondered his thoughts as he walked into the Trailmon station.

-----

'_Buh_..._buh_..._bubba_...'

If Kage has any other personality, he would've laughed at Anima's expression, after the personification of emotions felt the sparks of interests and who cause them.

'_Easy, Anima, close your mouth slowly_...'

'_But it's_..._that is_..._Takuya got_...' Anima was staggered, somehow slide off the embodiment of Cherubimon's influence and sat on the floor, pointing her finger at the wall, where they can see the outside world through their host's perspective. '_This place_..._that other person_..._Digimon_..._guy_..._ Puberty not even started_...'

'...'

'..._I think_.' Anima finished, feeling the confusion Takuya was supposed to feel, vaguely aware that the dark influence's form finally settled down on a human form...

-----

Watching the newest Dark Warrior leave for his first mission, Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness, was intrigued by the other demon man.

Like he normally does since his...arrival in Cherubimon's service, Duskmon had discreetly checked on the other Dark Warriors from the shadows, to judged their worth and character without them knowing, before he appeared before them to for a brief introduction and see the difference when they put up an act, whether to win his favour or minimised any bad feeling that may came up.

But Agnimon was something else; not only did the Warrior of Flame managed to detect his general location, but his emotionless blue eyes caught his interests. There's something fascinating about looking into them, and seeing the brief sparks that appeared before they were gone. Those sparks in Agnimon's eyes has stirred something within Duskmon, but it was quickly smothered by the dark energy that surged throughout his body.

Still in deep thought, the crimson eyed Dark Warrior used the shadows and travelled elsewhere in the darkness for his usual, undisturbed thinking place.

-----

After a brief exchange, Agnimon board into one of Dark the Trailmon's carriage and sat down. Holding the D-Scanner in his hand, he used this time to find out its function and limits.

Pressing one of the buttons, it opened up what it seems to be a menu, completed with options in Japanese, odd and conveniently enough, meaning he doesn't have to struggle figuring out the contents. Among the options are '_SPIRIT_', '_MAP'_, '_INFO_' and there's even an '_OPTIONS_' for changing the settings; that certainly raise a brow. Wondering if others who has a useful D-Scanner like him, he highlighted '_SPIRITS_' and selected the option.

The menu digitally dispersed and formed a background of greyish-white colour, with the Human Spirit of Flame in the middle, outlined in white glow, possibly means it was currently used.

'If I'm to spy on the other people, I should change back...' Agnimon thought, before he continued to figure out how to do it, as Dark travelled out of Cherubimon's dismal territory and into the noticeably brighter areas of the Digital World.

Glancing up, he saw a Trailmon station from a distant, just outside of what it seems to be a city fill with other Digimon. Not wishing to come out looking like this, the Warrior of Flame wondered about a spur of the moment idea and then _thought_ about changing back into his human form.

Just moments away from stopping at the station, did his D-Scanner glowed and a cocoon of Digi-Code surrounded his body, before they dispersed, leaving behind a very human Takuya. Staring down at his D-Scanner, its button thoroughly pressed multiple times by his earlier inspection, it seems like the device was _laughing_ at his expense.

While Anima was muttering incoherent murder, saying something about the device being alive and mocking, much to the amusement of Kage and Cherubimon's influence, Takuya blinked before he shrugged and hopped off the Trailmon. Paying no attention to the nearby Digimon's curious looks and whispers about a human in their area, the brunet hold up his D-Scanner and opened up the map option.

A beam of light came from the screen and formed into a holographic map, showing labelled locations of the area within range, telling him he's in Fire Terminal and his being was marked by a red/black dot, and also, boldly on the map, was four other coloured dots. Three of them, one pinkish lavender, one blue/yellow and an teal/green was moving together in one direction; the fourth one, a white/dark blue and glowing brighter was travelling on its own, not far from the other group, but seemly enough to avoid detection. Whether it's intentional or not was debateable.

'Possibly the ones Cherubimon had ordered me to follow.' Looking at the map, Takuya walked in the direction where the three dots are; he'll get more information from a three people then a single one, right?

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: Next chapter will be about the other Chosen Children. Also, readers, please take note that I'll go back to school on the _5__th__ February_, meaning updates may be affected by school. Otherwise; _Hidden Flame_ readers, vote on my Author's Bio and everyone else, reviews and criticism accepted; I'll happily accept anyone who can point out any mistakes that escaped my editing notice.


End file.
